Conflit d'orgueil
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Pour Matt, Mello a toujours été le premier en tout. Premier ami, premier amour...et maintenant, premier et unique amant. Mello aime avoir l'exclusivité dans tous les domaines. Et Matt se laisse faire...ou pas


**Titre : Conflit d****'****orgueil**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Death Note (ce qui signifie que ceci est une fic, donc que les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux auteurs de Death Note…je ne sais plus leurs noms et j'ai la flemme de chercher)**

**Genre : One-shot yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello !**

**Note : Première fic Death Note. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas mon manga préféré. Mais j'aime beaucoup le couple Matt/Mello (Matt, so cool ! les geeks sont nos amis XD). Avec Chibi Kyouki, on s'est lancé une sorte de défi qui consistait à écrire un one shot autour du thème des péchés capitaux. Le péché mis en avant dans cet OS est bien évidemment l'orgueil (comme l'annonce le titre) mais il est également fait mention de Paresse et de Luxure (lime attitude !! XD). Et un peu d'Envie je pense.**

**Ce one-shot est assez introspectif, il manque d'action, et se contredit parfois, mais c'est là une attitude normale pour un être humain, car on a beau réfléchir avec sa tête, on n'agit pas toujours de la même manière. Bref...**

**Cette fic est en concurrence directe avec celle de Chibi Kyouki, intitulée "Les avantages d'être geek"...je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais je suppose que le ton est très différent. **

**Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les mains attachées au montant du lit, Matt ne pût qu'observer, impuissant, le corps de Mello se trémousser sur lui, jusqu'à se raidir brusquement et atteindre l'orgasme tout seul.

Il vit sa tête partir en arrière et entendit le cri d'extase qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit l'étau autour de son sexe à l'intérieur se resserrer de façon presque insupportable, et surtout il sentit quelque chose de chaud gicler contre son ventre.

Mello se détendit. Sa tête retomba devant lui, et son souffle rauque et précipité caressa le torse nu de Matt.

Ses cheveux dissimulaient ses yeux, mais Matt savait à quoi s'attendre. Un regard brillant et farouche. Comme du reproche. Et de la fierté.

…

…

Matt n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était allongé sur le bord du lit, sur le côté droit. Il se mordait doucement la lèvre, frustré. Il aurait bien aimé jouer à Final Fantasy sur sa PSP pour se calmer, mais le cliquetis des boutons sur lesquels il appuyait frénétiquement risquait de réveiller Mello, qui dormait d'un sommeil satisfait, à l'autre bord.

Comme s'ils évitaient de se toucher après avoir fait l'amour.

Cette pensée tira quelque peu le rouquin de ses considérations matérielles - « Et si je joue sous la couette, il n'entendra rien, si ? ». S'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, c'était pour une bonne raison : Mello lui en voulait, et c'était réciproque.

…

Mello avait toujours été le premier pour Matt.

Le premier ami - et le premier carré de chocolat partagé.

La première dispute - et sa première console bousillée.

Le premier regard noir, la première réconciliation en larme, la première victoire - sur la vieille Play Station de l'orphelinat -, le premier sourire fulminant made in Mello, la première remarque un peu condescendante, la première nuit planqué sous les couettes avec une lampe de poche et un magazine interdit, le premier rêve érotique raconté, la première grosse grosse connerie - « Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous avez donc DANS LA TÊTE ?! » avait dit Roger - (il y en aurait d'autres), le premier baiser.

La première caresse. Le premier amour.

Et la première putain de rupture.

Mais ça, il préférait ne pas y penser. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent de ce qu'ils éprouvaient quand ils étaient gosses.

Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ils avaient grandis. Ils étaient devenus des adultes.

Pourtant, encore une fois, Mello avait eu droit à l'exclusivité, comme toujours. Ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer en l'air dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme pour combler un manque - et Matt ne l'avait jamais fait avant Mello.

Et ça l'agaçait. D'avoir encore préféré Mello.

En même temps, une part de lui s'en amusait, parce que ces joyeuses parties de baise avaient l'avantage de mettre le blond dans une humeur intermédiaire, entre l'exaltation et l'amertume. Et Matt aimait cela. Ça prouvait au moins que ce qu'ils faisaient avait un impact sur lui.

Matt s'empara du paquet de clopes qui traînait sur la table de chevet et s'en alluma une dans le noir. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette emprise que Mello semblait avoir sur lui. Ou plutôt…il se sentait trahi, souillé.

Mello s'était servi de lui, et il le ferait encore. Serait-il près à abandonner toute volonté et à devenir totalement dépendant de Mello, à se laisser mener par le bout du nez ?

Et il semblait bien, à la vue de ce qui c'était produit ce soir, que oui, il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il avait beau se poser des questions, lorsque Mello ordonnait, c'était comme si son cerveau se vidait…parce qu'il était le plus intelligent, pas vrai ?

…

Cependant, accepter cela, et de se faire manipuler de son propre gré…Matt avait du mal avec ça, même s'il ne pouvait lutter contre cette impulsion; c'était d'ailleurs ça le problème.

Un cercle vicieux.

Il tira une taffe de sa clope et relâcha un peu de fumée.

Il avait envie de se rebeller. Juste par caprice, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une chiffe molle. Ou pour se le prouver à lui-même.

Ou bien peut-être pas.

Pensif, il tordait sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

Derrière lui, Mello poussa un grognement en s'éveillant.

« Matt, éteins-moi cette saleté », marmonna-t-il en se retournant dans le lit.

Sans lui prêter attention, Matt poussa plus avant sa réflexion.

Bon, il ne se rebellerait pas. D'accord, il suivrait Mello partout pour ne plus le perdre. O.k, ça c'était décidé. Du moins pour l'instant. C'était vraiment fatiguant de réfléchir par soi-même, autant laisser Mello diriger les choses.

Mais en ce qui concernait la baise ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient continuer, ou arrêter ? C'était pas franchement utile…

Pas que Mello ne soit pas bon, non.

Matt béni l'obscurité. Quand il repensait à leurs mémorables parties de jambes en l'air, il était à la fois honteux et fier.

Fier de s'approprier Mello; honteux d'être toujours dominé, bon sang.

Des fois, l'ego, l'orgueil monstrueux de Mello l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout (comme ce soir). Le voir sur lui, en train de prendre son pied sans même le regarder…le corps gracile et nu de Mello qui se cambre…Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier que c'est bon…les yeux clos, il bouge des hanches…quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de son torse, tandis qu'il se crispe soudain…

Si sexy. Et si foutrement inatteignable dans sa putain de tour d'ivoire.

Furieux, Matt souffla encore un peu de fumée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ? Qu'il prouve qu'il était le chef, intouchable et inaccessible ?

Soudain Mello se jeta sur lui.

- Je t'ai dis de l'éteindre, murmura-t-il sur un ton égal pour dissimuler sa colère qui montait vite dans ses moments-là; si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux qui touchaient sa joue.

Et son corps aussi nu que le sien contre lui. Son corps doux mais masculin. Le duvet sur sa nuque se hérissa tandis que l'excitation montait.

- Matt, tu bandes ?

- Ta gueule, cracha le rouquin tirant une dernière taffe avant d'éteindre sa cigarette à demi terminée dans le cendrier.

- Matt, pourquoi t'es pas venu, pendant qu'on le faisait alors que tu bandes rien qu'en étant sous moi maintenant ?, demanda gravement Mello en le regardant dans les yeux, malgré la pénombre, une ombre de sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Tu m'écrases !

Ce qui était autant une affirmation dû à son poids sur lui qu'une réponse à sa question.

Mello s'allongea à côté de lui, faisant la moue, son sourire se tordant en grimace.

- Pourquoi, Matt ?

- Oh, tais-toi un peu, grogna doucement Matt, le feu aux joues, en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ses pensées moroses l'avaient quittées et il avait envie d'un câlin pour se consoler; au moins pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il était important pour Mello. Peut-être pas autant que lui à ses yeux, mais important quand même.

Le blond le repoussa fermement, les sourcils froncés.

- T'es trop sentimental, dit-il en se détournant. Laisse-moi tranquille.

« Non, j'ai juste envie de toi; j'ai BESOIN de toi », criait l'esprit du roux.

Il soupira. Et quitta le lit.

- Tu vas où ?, s'exclama Mello en se retournant brutalement, allant même jusqu'à se redresser.

- Loin de toi, répondit Matt d'un ton monocorde en enfilant rapidement ses fringues qui traînaient au sol.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il partit.

Mello resta assis là, comme deux ronds de flan.

…

…

Matt marchait à présent dans la rue d'un pas vif. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, et il y avait du monde dans les rues de Los Angeles. Il allait falloir songer à quitter la ville.

Matt ne voulait pas recroiser Mello. Ni même penser à lui.

L'orgueil de Mello. Son putain d'orgueil, qui l'empêchait de voir…

De voir quoi ? A quel point son pathétique partenaire était accro.

Une pensée vînt le percuter de plein fouet qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir…

« J'ai oublié ma PSP à l'appartement »

Bordel, quel con ! Il allait devoir en racheter une, et racheter tous ses jeux, et reprendre ses parties depuis le début et…

Il était parti sans son porte feuille.

« Putain de sainte merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant demi tour, sous le regard interloqué des passants.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte, mais il fallait qu'il rentre, tout de suite.

Un pauvre mauvaise excuse. La vérité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Mello puisse croire qu'il allait l'abandonner; c'était juste pour de rire.

…

Il trouva Mello à grignoter du chocolat dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Chuis allé prendre l'air, grommela Matt en enlevant sa veste.

Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait eu l'intention de s'enfuir parce qu'il était mortellement déçu par l'attitude de Mello. Même pire que déçu : désespéré.

- T'es bizarre, déclara le blond en croquant dans un carré.

Il but dans la canette de Coca qu'il avait ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt et se tourna alors vers lui.

- Mais t'as plus intérêt à essayer de te barrer. Parce que si tu fais ça, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais.

Matt resta impassible.

- Puis je me tirerais une balle, chuchota Mello, ses yeux sombres rivés au siens.

Là, le rouquin demeura sans voix.

Il tira à nouveau une cigarette d'un paquet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et s'en alluma une. Il aspira, puis recracha lentement la fumée par le nez, avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Très sérieux.

- Et c'est moi qui suis sentimental ?

- Ta gueule sale clown, s'exclama le blond en l'attrapant par le col d'une main, l'autre lui arrachant ses lunettes orangées.

Il le fixa, l'air vraiment sérieux.

- Si tu me dis « Je t'aime », là, c'est que t'as pété un boulon, dit Matt sur un ton sarcastique.

- Comment je pourrais aimer un sale clown complètement geek qui pue les Camel à trois mètres comme toi ?

- Chais pas. De la même façon que j'aime une blondinette en cuir noir qui arrête pas de se la péter, à bouffer du chocolat comme Docteur House avale ses cachets de Vicodine - comme des bonbons.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de blondinette, rouquemoute ?, gronda doucement Mello en le relâchant.

Il semblait se calmer. Matt quant à lui était assez surpris de ce qu'il avait dit, mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Après tout, Mello devait bien se douter qu'il l'aimait, non ?

Le blond se tâta la moitié du visage, du côté gauche.

- Même une blondinette à demi défigurée ?

Il grimaça sous l'appellation, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, il avait utilisé la même expression que Matt.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

- Ouep.

Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis front contre front, ils se regardèrent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Matt.

- Moi non plus, je veux pas que tu partes. Alors ne pars plus.

- C'est d'accord. Je veux faire l'amour maintenant.

- T'es obsédé. Et moi je veux un million de dollars.

Mello éclata de rire et se redressa. Et Matt s'aperçut qu'il avait les joues très rouges. Il comprit alors une chose, qui aurait dû le frapper depuis le début : Mello aussi avait peut-être lui aussi un problème de dépendance - enfin, un deuxième problème de dépendance, si on excepte le chocolat.

- Laisse-moi être dessus cette fois…

- Pas question !, répliqua immédiatement le blond en se déshabillant.

Mais contrairement à Matt qui arrivait à gérer cette dépendance plus ou moins bien, Mello la détestait parce qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Ah, l'orgueil de Mello !

Et sans plus penser à rien, Matt se jeta sur le corps offert de son amant pour le dévorer de baisers.


End file.
